dbz_evil_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: A Perfect Resurrection (Story)
'''Dragon Ball Z: A Perfect Resurrection '''is a short story about life of the Z-Fighters post-GT. The Story The full script uncut is available on FanFiction.net but here is the original short idea: Goku: Thanks for dinner, Chi-Chi! I got to go though Chi-Chi: Why? are you going to have another karate tournament with your friends? Goku: Kaioken, Chi-Chi, I don't do karate Chi-Chi: Can't you just stay with your family for one night! Goku: Great idea, Gohan can come with me! (Flies off) Gohan: See ya, Mom! Chi-Chi:That's not what I meant! (At Kami's Lookout) Gohan: Hey Piccolo, where's Dende and Mr.Popo? Piccolo: They're not here right now Gohan: What?! shouldn't they be guarding the Earth?! Piccolo: It's under control but there's something more important to attend to Goku: What is it? Piccolo: Cell is alive Goku: What?! You're kidding! Piccolo: And Rensou's out there with him Gohan: Let's go find them Vegeta: Not without me Goku: Vegeta, you can tag along as well (Goku, Gohan, Piccolo & Vegeta fly off to a vast wasteland) Vegeta: Where is he then? (Piccolo melts to the ground and then rises in the form of Cell) Cell: MWAHAHA! Gohan: What the heck?! Cell: You, Gohan, you tried to kill me but you failed see, I was in Hell during the chaos but I escaped! I was free but damaged so then I was transported to the Big Gete Star where I was reborn! Goku: The same thing happened to Cooler and we beat him easy Vegeta: What makes you think you're so much better? Cell: I am no Cooler Gohan: Where's Piccolo? Cell: Being tortured in that cave over there with Dende and Mr.Popo, I plan to kill them, you better play hero and fight me Gohan: HYPER MASENKO! Cell: DEATH BEAM BARRAGE! (Hyper Masenko Vs Death Beam Barrage) Gohan: It's too much! Goku: DON'T HURT MY SON! (Turns Super Saiyan 5) Cell: Oh, very impressive... Goku: KAMEHAMEHA! (Cell smacks it away with ease) Cell: Just try and catch me! (Cell teleports to Vegeta and attacks him but Goku gets away and finds Piccolo, Dende and Mr.Popo) Goku: There you are! (Goku falls through a trap door) Goku: Ouch! where am I? Rensou: Kakarot...Kakarot...finally, Brother, we can fight (Rensou turns Super Saiyan 4 and eventually beats Goku) (At the real Lookout) Tien: Where's Dende & Mr.Popo? Krillin: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta & Piccolo aren't anywhere in sight Tien: I'm going to look around Krillin: Me too (Tien & Krillin eventually find the wasteland) Krillin: (Whispering) It's Cell! how?! Tien: Shhh, I have an idea Krillin: What? Tien: You know the fusion technique? Krillin: Yeah... Tien: That Tien & Krillin: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSIONN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Krillien: I am no longer Krillin or Tien, I am Krillien! Krillien: Cell! take this! TRI-DISK! Cell: AAAAAAGHH! (Krillien falls through trap door) Goku: H-h-h-elp...m-m-me Krillien: What the? (Rensou attacks) Krillien: AAAAA! Vegeta: Hey! moron! (Turns Super Saiyan 5) Vegeta: TAKE THIS! GALICK GUN! (Rensou is knocked out) Goku: Where's Cell? (Goku flies up and confronts Cell) Cell: Hmph, you'll never beat me (Goku goes Super Saiyan 6) Vegeta: Wait, Kakarot, watch... (Vegeta goes Super Saiyan God) Cell: WHAT?! NO! I AM THE ONLY GOD! THE GOD OF PERFECTION! Vegeta: You proclaim yourself a God and demand my reverence, but your power is built upon the faith of the blind and the love of the foolish! So I ask you, 'God' what is your power to the seeing, what is a God to a non-believer? A God may have created the universe but I will make it shiver, you may have brought light to darkness but I burnt it away! You dare to belittle me? You who do not have true pride? You are nothing, just a lie, a common thief! I AM VEGETA, THE SAIYAN PRINCE! Kneel before your God! FINAL FLASH! Cell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Goku goes Super Saiyan 7) Goku: Need a little help? Trunks: Here it is! Goku: Trunks? Vegeta: Son? (Trunks goes Super Saiyan 3) Trunks: FINISH BUSTER! (Cell almost dies as Tien & Krillin diffuse) Vegeta: The third Divine Orb! (Vegeta summons Kamiryu) Kamiryu: What is your wish? Krillin: Potara Earrings, that's all we need thanks! Kamiryu: Your wish has been granted... (Krillin & Tien fuse) Tiellin: I AM TIELLIN! Cell: No...please! Tiellin: DESTRUCTO BEAM! Cell: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! Tiellin: No, it shot through ours! Cell: KAME...HAME... Goku: HA! (Cell dies) THE END... ... ... Whis: Cell, nice to meet you, finally we can destroy the world together, I hate Bills and Earth Cell: I want what Goku and Vegeta have... Whis: Yes! a perfect God...